Complicated
by LaDiNi
Summary: Story by LaDiNi and Isa Koliki. Lara is chased by the police, Kurtis is wounded, a misterious shadow follows close behind... What will happen to the two fugitives?
1. Run Away

**Complicated**

_Hello!_

**Hello!**

_I'm LaDiNi_

**I'm Isa!**

_Me, LaDiNi, decided to make a AoD crossover fic with MGS, and dedicate it to Isa, for she accidently gave me the idea to do it!_

**LaDiNi got a major surprize when she asked me if I, Isa, wanted to make the fic with her! So, here it goes!**

Chapter I - by LaDiNi

**_Run Away_**

Lara's face met Kurtis's as they fell on top of each other. Afraid of a compromising situation, they just got up without saying anything to each other and continued their path.

The dogs the police were using weren't making their situation easy - Kurtis was severely injured from that nasty fight with Boaz and Lara was a wanted criminal. 

Things couldn't possibly get worse! 

Are you sure about that?

A new sound came from above - it was somewhat familiar. . . 

A chopper.

"Oh no!"

"What?" Kurtis asked very low.

"Don't you hear that? It's a chopper! Were heading to the city, but we still have to walk for a bit before we reach it's bounds, that helicopter will trap us as soon as we exit the hood!"

Lara was very concerned - Kurtis needed medical attention and she wasn't all that well anyway. Turning back would mean facing the police, their shotguns, their machine guns and their dogs. Heading forward meant getting trapped by the incoming helicopter.

_Cornered like a mouse. . . Now what?_

The answer to that simple question didn't seem to be appearing anytime soon, so Lara and Co. tryed their best to carry on what they were doing- namely, trying to get away from this place.

Did anyone forget Kurtis was injured?

In a few seconds his face met the ground. Kurtis Trent finally fainted as a consequence of his open wounds and he didn't seem to be waking up in the next few hours. What more could go wrong?

A very heavy Lara continued to walk, that simple task now seemed impossible with Kurtis' weight on her back.

New sound again.

_A bike?!_

Lara almost screamed in her head. It was impossible! She could run and escape but she woudn't dare leave Kurtis behind.

_What is wrong with me?! I hardly know this guy- as far as I'm concerned, all he brought me was trouble! Why can't I just leave him behind?_

Almost afraid of the answer, Lara kept pushing forward, dragging herself and Kurtis. Finaly, the the end of the road - the hood was over, all there was now was open terrain. Lara reached above - the chopper  wasn't there.

_But where's the bike? I know I heard a bike!_

Lara scoped the trees -

Silence. . .

Total and complete silence.

_This screams trap... but heck, I don't have a choice! In which direction did the police come?_

Silence

*Hn?* _Were _is_ the police? I can't hear them! They can't be gone, I'm a wanted murderer, they woudn't let me get away this easily!_

_Trap? Well, I'll have to take the chance, Kurtis is badly injured and I can't carry him much further._

Lara proceded, unwary of a shadow following close behind. The bike was parked next to the now retriving police officers. It's amazing what a piece of paper can do! The grey dressed man followed his target, studying her stand, alone, hurt in the middle of a bush. Prague was very close. He wondered where she would go - she coudn't go to the city, the police would easily trap a wanted wounded criminal. But the man on her back needed medical attention - badly - and nothing in her files seemed to say "medical experience". 

_So, she's going to meet someone to help them. . . _

__________

Lara was walking for over one hour now - how long could she stand? She could feel the cold slipping into her body, blurs of white seemed to confuse her vision. And she didn't even know if her only chance would help her.

_I hope the police didn't decide to check his background. . .  Will she believe in me? She is her niece, not him. . .  But she liked staying at the mansion, we actually had some good time together. . .  Oh, God, I hope she believes in me!_

Fifteen minutes later Lara exited the hoods that surrounded Prague and headed for the city.  Fortunetly, her target destination was in the suburbs. And fortunatly for her, it was night already. 

Think about it, me being a wanted criminal is not that bad - ever since people heard of Von Croy's murder that most people are afraid of going out at night!

Lara proceded. Finaly, she reached the small house. It's white and red tiles were unfit for the English inhabitant of the house. Lara remembered Marge telling her that when she went to visit her sick uncle - Jeeves. She was quite surprised when Lara invited her to stay over and spend some days with her. It helped Jeeves get better and brought a little light to Lara's day - though back then she was hardly alone for a week-end. Marge was a bright happy and cheerful person. She was also a vet. . . 

She has basic medecine knowledge and she can sure give Kurtis a hand.

Lara crossed the gate - she was still surprised on that she hadn't crossed anybody. Yet.

A loud bark came from the back of the house - fortunatly for her, the mongrel dogs were enclosed in the back of the garden's fence, or Lara would be in big trouble. Some movement inside the house - Lara ran to the door.

Marge's husband.

Damn!

The man hadn't lay a feet outside the porch when Lara pulled him out with her left hand on his mouth and a gun aiming at him.

"Please, I'm not going to hurt you. I will release you, alright? I expect you to be silent."

The man noded and Lara stepped away from him. As he got up and recovered from the fright, Marge barged into the room.

"Did you check th. . ."

. . . 

"Hello Marge."

"Lara? Oh my God, what happened to you? Oh, my, come and sit down!"

"Wait Marge, I have to tell you something - I am wan. . ."

"No need to tell me, I know you're wanted for murder! But I don't believe in it!"

Lara looked at her with a strange face. Marge smiled and approached her friend.

"Listen Lara, for many years people have said that I have an insight.  They say so, because even when all the proof point other wise, I follow my beliefs and in the end, they are right! And I believe that this is all a misunderstanding. Besides, I had to swear to uncle Jee that I didn't take you for a criminal when he phoned me."

Lara coudn't help but smile. Marge had that effect on people, she could trust her life to a person she'd met five minutes ago if she believed in that person. Lara had long lost her way of trusting people, even her own friends.  Lara Croft was very different from what she used to be. Dark and cold, she slowly pushed them away, locking herself up from the outer world to cry out her grief. 

Alone. 

All alone. 

But now was not the time to think of such things!

"I have something to tell you - it's an awfully long story, but I have a wounded person that needs your help imediately! Will you help?" Lara's eyes almost begged.

An inquisite look from Marge and Lara's hope almost vanished, but she nodded. Lara felt relieved.

"Come, he's outside!"

Lara brought Kurtis inside, thanking all the gods she could remember for not being seen and folowed a white dressed Marge and very confused husband to the inside of the house.

_________

From the safety of the bushes, Solid Snake watched the Croft woman. She had found some help. 

_Now what?_

Snake went for his bike - all his equipment was there, including his orders. 

_Hope none of those police officers remember to check the bike. _

Though his special international license gave him power over Prague's police department, he would have to do lots of explaining if anyone was to see all the armour he was caring. His superiors insisted in it when they re-re-recruted him - can't a man enjoy his retirement!? - but he was the stealthy, shadowy type - he prefered sneaking onto an enemy rather then shoot him down, making noise, alerting others and using weapons he didn't particularly like. 

Now back on his motorcycle, Snake scoped the sky. It was a lovely night. 

But even the most beautiful things can hold the most dangerous traps....

**_End of chapter_**

_Tada!_

_So, no one claps? _

_(;_;) I'm gonna cry. . .  _

***LaDiNi is crazy. . . ***

**_Please, on your way out, be so kind to press the little purple button. . . Press it . . . you know you want to. . . _**


	2. Surprise

**_We're back!_**
    
    _Is that a good thing?_
    
    **You know, I'm not exactly sure. Ah well, sorry for the delay, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**
    
    Chapter 2- by **Isa Koliki**
    
    **_Surprise_**
    
    Lara tossed and turned in her bed that night. She couldn't sleep- after all, it had been a long day for her. The fight with Karel, the escape from the lab, chased by the
    
     police, worrying about Kurtis... _Wait, did I just think that?_ 
    
    She shook it out of her head. It was nothing. Rolling over on her side, she saw a glimpse of something through the window. It looked... surely it couldn't be... a face?
    
    Mentally shaking herself, Lara sat up in her bed. This was stupid. First having strange thoughts about Kurtis Trent, then imagining faces at the window- she was finally 
    
    cracking.
    
     She needed a walk, to clear her mind. It would be dangerous, but she'd stay in the garden- and besides, what else were guns for?
    
    Quickly throwing on loose trousers and a vest top, she quietly let herself downstairs and outside the back door. She deeply breathed in the fresh air. It was good to get 
    
    outside. 
    
    Suddenly, Lara thought she saw movement by the rose bushes. She spun around quickly, drawing her pistols and aiming them.
    
    Not a rustle.
    
    Deciding to take the chances, Lara called out. "Who's there? Show yourself!"
    
    Still not a thing. And this time, Lara was pretty sure it wasn't her imagination. There was someone in this garden who was not supposed to be.
    
    Edging forward cautiously, pistols trained on the suspicious bush, Lara tried again. "Come out, or I will be forced to shoot! Five seconds. Five... four... three..."
    
    From out of the rose bushes, Marge stepped out. Lara sighed, putting her pistols back into their holsters.
    
    "Marge? Why are you out here? Why aren't you asleep?"
    
    Marge made no noise as she bent down and picked something up from the middle of the bush. 
    
    A rifle. 
    
    And it was aimed at Lara's head.
    
    "Marge, what are you-"
    
    "Shut up. NOW!"
    
    Every instinct in Lara's body told her to draw her pistols and shoot. She would probably have enough time - it took longer to draw and aim a rifle than it did a pistol. 
    
    There were still risks, of course. But somehow Lara couldn't make herself shoot this woman that had only been kind to her. Not without knowing any more details.
    
    Marge took aim, her finger on the trigger.
    
    A bullet came from out of nowhere, emerging itself into Marge's rib cage. She fell to the floor, dead. Looking up, Lara could just make out Kurtis, hanging out of his 
    
    window, gun pointed at Marge.
    
    ________
    
    Solid Snake watched all this calmly from up a particularly large Rowan tree at the bottom of Marge's garden. He had drawn his own gun, ready to shoot at Marge if
    
     need be. It was vital that Croft stayed alive.
    
    His CODEC suddenly crackled into life.
    
    "Snake? Snake, are you there? Pick up! Pick up!"
    
    Doing as the voice commanded, he lifted it from his belt and pressed the button.
    
    "Recieved. Snake here, sir"
    
    "Any news on the Croft woman?"
    
    Snake thought. He should tell his superiors about Marge, and that other man - Kurtis something - but he felt unwilling to. He wanted to keep his discoveries secret, until 
    
    he had found out a bit more about this woman.
    
    "No, nothing's happened, sir. I'm still keeping a watch on her."
    
    "Good man. Let us know if anything comes up."
    
    The CODEC went silent now that the conversation had finished. The quietness was almost eerie.
    
    The night was still not over, and Snake couldn't help feeling that it still held more surprises.
    
    ________
    
    "You OK?" Kurtis asked as Lara let herself into his room.
    
    "I'm fine. Just a bit shocked."
    
    "Yeah."
    
    There wasn't much to say, both were at loss for words. There was a question at the tip of Kurtis's tongue, and yet he wasn't sure if now was the right time to say it. Lara 
    
    looked at him.
    
    "What?" She asked sharply.
    
    "Well... what did she say to you, before she... you know,"
    
    "You mean Marge?"
    
    "Yes."
    
    Lara sighed. "Hardly anything. She just didn't seem her normal self. I really trusted her, Kurtis. And now... I don't know what to think."
    
    Kurtis nodded, not pressing her any more. Now was not the right time to talk about it.
    
    "I'm going to check on Tom. You should get back to sleep." Lara added, rubbing her eyes. "Good night."
    
    "`Night."
    
    Lara started to walk out the room. As an after thought, she turned back.
    
    "Oh, and Kurtis... thanks."
    
    Lara had no idea what to do. Marge had helped her so much. _I trusted her..._
    
    Now she was dead. And Tom, what about him? She couldn't just kill him! 
    
    _Great, another death charge on me!_
    
    Lara was getting desperate by the time she got to her destination: Marge's room.
    
    It was open.
    
    "Tom?"
    
    Tom was lying on the bed, the sheets covering his face. Lara sneaked behind the bed. Hostering her weapon, she hit Tom in the head, tinging the sheets with red blood.
    
     Grabbing him by his legs, she drove him to the kitchen and locked him inside the pantry, together with a note, explaning what happened. She was pretty sure he would 
    
    never believe her. Honestly, she didn't believe it herself!
    
    **_End of chapter_**
    
    **Well, that's another one done and dusted. _So, we'd appreciate it if you reviewed. . . please. . . _**
    
    **Sabriel**
    
    "I'd also like to thank to our wondefull reviewers for reading our work!" _I should have said that to ^_~._ _Why do you always tell me to reply through Isa? Don't you have _
    
    _email?! Just teasing you... Stick around, as you'll see, Isa and I are quite a team! ^_^_
    
    **Godavari**
    
    _Thank you so much! Crying with emotion. ;_;. We do write more, we live to write! This chappie is Isa's creation, I'm sure you loved it just as much as I did! Now all you have _
    
    _to do is come back to review the next ones we'll make!_
    
    **Anonymous**
    
    _Sorry for the long delay! Here's Isa's chappie to put your misery away!_
    
    **Angel of Darkness**
    
    _Of course your not! You're just... humm... ahem, thanks for reading the story! Sorry for the long delay, but it's worth it!_
    
    **Bertie Bott**
    
    _Thank for checking us out! Yeah this is a cool story isn't – after all, it's a co-production! *_* We'd love to help in any way we can! Just let us know when you register, and _
    
    _will be here for you!_
    
    **Don't think i'm telling u that!**
    
    _Thank you for the nice compliment, glad you found us! Funny you said that, I to came across fanfic by accident too! I was so confused at first, but then I was so happy _
    
    _when I founf out the thousands of stories just waiting to be read! This is a Great site isn't? Drawn by our names? That's a big compliment, means we picked well! ^_~ I'm _
    
    _sure you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to leave a review on your way out!_

**Hawaii-gurlie**

_Thank for the very nice compliement. Me and Isa are doing our best to try and make this a believable story, with head and toes! Original caracters are our creation and_

_ this story will follow acording to our ideas, hopefully, you'll like it! ^^ Please come back for more!_


	3. Premonition?

**_^^" Oops. Seems this took a while ne? So sorry for the delay people!_**

**LaDiNi's fault, you're getting lazy girl *sighs***

_Ehehe, what can I say? Feeling so lazy lately, poor Isa, always waiting for me, gomen! I do my best, seriously, but I'm not very sure about this chap, it's a bit complicated to follow._

**Guess you guys better read, ne?**

****

**_Premonition_**

Lara fell down in the bed with the gentleness of a rock - her body felt heavy, but her mind was even heavier.

Dangerous times ahead, Lara Croft and Kurtis Trent were up to some serious trouble. Saving the world once again, avoid getting killed in the process... and now this thing with Marge.

_Why does the world hate me?! Uff... Sometimes I wonder what being normal would have been like... doing with my family craved me to do... bah, I'd be married to Earl of Farrington, probably taking care of my children, living a quiet, fake and shallow bourgeois life! I should probably get some sleep now._

Lara decided it was best to try and sleep. For now, that was all she could do. But soon, she ended up regretting it...

***

Running...

Running away fast... 

What's pursuing me? Why am I running? Running? Why am I running if I have wings? 

Up high... high in the sky...  I open my winds and aim for the big blue.

Oh, it's so beautiful! I feel free! Free as a bird, free as the air itself! I look around: all is blue... the blue of the sky, the blue of the sea, the blue of the forget-me-nots, blue of someone's eyes...

The wind is fluttering in my face... so soft... so smooth...

Hey, what's happening? Stop! Stop I say! The wind is getting stronger, stronger and stronger! It's a hurricane! I'm being sucked in! No, I don't want to! You can't force me to get in! No one controls my fate, only I do!

I flap my wings, but their are gone now! I'm falling!

NO!!!

Some one grabs me... I don't want to look. No, I have to! I am strong!

Who, who are you? 

Why does my voice tremble? 

Do I fear you? But I don't know you! 

Wha... what is that?! Those are not hands! That's a glove! No, those are claws!

Let go! Let go of me!

Oh no, I'm falling again!

Thump! I hit the ground. Humm, it wasn't that painful. I landed on something soft... seems like water. It surrounds me. And it's cold like water too... I feel a shiver running through my back.. is it the water? There's a light ahead. God, I can't see a thing, it's so dark in here. 

I walk.

And walk...

Seems this path never ends...

Ah, finaly.. Just a bit more.

AH! The light! It hurts in my eyes! Is it the sun? Oh light of life, you never seemed more beautiful then ever! I can see normaly now.

AH!!!

No!!! It's not water; it's blood! It's all over me! Its.... it's seeping into me, surrounding me, stabbing my skin. Oh it hurts like hell! Get off, get off! It's choking me! I can't breath!

...

Wha? What happened? Is it over now? What the hell is wrong with me? Another shiver running through my spine... but this one is hot. No wonder, it's a flame! No, two flames. 

Why are they coming towards me? I won't run! I felt the sting of the god's flames, I won't run from these! I can see them clearly now! One of blue and another of black... 

They are approaching me! Come closer! Come closer! Now! I dodged them! Not such an easy pick am I? Hey, where's the blue one? It's gone! The other is even stronger! 

And it's coming again! It's shaping! What is that?

Seems to be a human figure. I wonder  who. The figure before me is motionless. It seems so familiar, yet so different from anything I ever saw...

I feel so awkward... It's like I'm in another dimension... there's no hate, no rage... there's no love, there's no friendship... Nothing... Is that a good thing? So much uncertainty... I changed so much... I wonder if I like the changes though... It is so hard for me to trust now... 

So, why trust him? A man I hardly know? A man I hardly spoke to? A man who jokes with me, who plays with me. A man who helps me... Yes, helps me...

_End of chapter_

_Guess you guys figured by now that was a dream. It might seem confusing now, but all with come to it's place later on... _

**Of course, you'll have to wait and see! ^^**

To our reviewers:

Hawaii-gurly- Thank you! I think we sorted out the formatting after your review. Hope you like chapter 3, written by LaDiNi!

Angel of Darkness- Back for more? Thank you for the nice review. Enjoy the new chappie!


End file.
